


Salvere

by mokuhchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of characters may show up during this so I don't want to tag all of them, Chronic Illness, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, content warnings will be at the beginning of chapters when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuhchi/pseuds/mokuhchi
Summary: Yamaguchi was frustrated. Frustrated at his doctors, frustrated at his body, frustrated at himself. Growing up in love with a sport he dreamed of playing beside his best friend, only to not be good enough to stand on the court and then have his health fail him as soon as he began to gain the slightest bit of confidence in his abilities as a pinch server.The world was cruel, and Yamaguchi knew it first hand.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Salvere

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know the chronic illness that will be dealt with in this fic prior to the reveal in story, please click [here](https://mokuhchi-manuscripts.tumblr.com/salvere/)! Thank you! It will redirect you to a page on my tumblr. it is also mentioned once in the comments so please don't read any other comments if you'd rather that not be spoiled! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy :)

Something was wrong. Something had _been_ wrong for a while now. Yamaguchi could barely breathe despite his gasping breaths, and his stomach threatened to empty itself of what bare minimum breakfast he ate on his morning rush to volleyball practice. But that wasn’t even the worst of it, no; the worst was the dizziness.

Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut, begging for it to subside. This had happened before, this had been happening for the majority of his time in highschool so far, but it had never been this bad before. And despite his begging and praying they didn’t, and no sooner did he feel himself hit the ground. In the back of his mind he couldn’t help but think that if he didn’t still have his knee pads on that that definitely would’ve hurt more, but the majority of his head was occupied on trying to keep himself somewhat steady as he reflexively reached his hands out in front of him to lean on for extra support.

“Yamaguchi! Are you okay?” He could hear sneakers running towards him but the voice, Suga’s voice, sounded distant, as if his head was underwater. 

He could feel a hand against his back, Suga’s hand presumably, as another pair of footprints approached him with haste. 

“Suga, someone should get the nurse.” Yamaguchi wasn’t surprised to figure out that the second person was Daichi. He could vaguely hear the person to his left shifting right before the hand was lifted from his back. Yamaguchi opened his eyes briefly. It was enough to register Suga running past him, but his vision was blurry and black clouded his view so he once more shut them tight. 

“Daichi is-”

“Yamaguchi should be fine, Hinata.” Daichi’s words were firm but his tone soft. “Yamaguchi, here’s some water.” He passed a bottle to the first year, not missing how much the other boy's hands violently shook. Yamaguchi brought the bottle to his lips, barely taking a sip out of fear of becoming ill, but Daichi thankfully didn’t press the issue. 

“Suga should be back soon.” Yamaguchi couldn’t tell who Daichi was talking to but he nodded nonetheless. 

  
  


A knock on Yamaguchi’s door suddenly woke him. “Tadashi, are you feeling any better?” he could hear his mother call from the doorway. The only thing he could register was how drowsy he felt. In all honesty, he could barely remember the nurses arrival to the gym and the subsequent trip he made back. He could somewhat recall the nurse calling his mother and her driving him home with a worried expression plastered on her face, but he had been so tired and out of it that it was mostly a blur of vague recollections. 

“Yeah, mostly tired.”

“Okay. Well, Tsukishima is here. He said he called you and you didn’t pick up,” Yamaguchi reached a hand towards his bed side table but couldn’t feel the familiar cold glass beneath his fingertips. He sat up as his mother continued, “he’s downstairs but if you don’t feel well enough to see him I can let him know.” 

“Where’s my phone?” Yamaguchi patted his pajama’s pockets. He could barely remember changing when he got home but just internally shrugged in acknowledgement of his change in attire. 

“It might be in your backpack. Here, I’ll-“

“No, mom, it’s okay. I can get it. I feel better, just tired.” He tossed off his covers as he slowly swung his legs out towards the floor. Yamaguchi kneeled beside his backpack and reached into the side pocket for his phone. Sure enough it was there, but as he stood up he felt that familiar dizziness wash over him. 

“Tadashi!” His mother quickly made her way over to him. 

“It’s okay, I tend to get a little dizzy when I stand up.” He offered a consoling smile. 

“That’s not normal, Tadashi. This isn’t normal. I think it’s time we take you to the doctor.”

“No!” Tadashi raised his voice, but shook his head in the same way one does to get water out of your ear, or in this case to release the frustration building in his skull. “I mean, it’s okay. You don’t have to.”

“I know.” His mother offered a sad smile as she placed a comforting hand on his cheek. He was taller than her, had been for a while now, but she still looked at him with the same concerned eyes that were engraved in the memories of childhood scrapes and bruises. 

Yamaguchi sighed as she left and soon heard a new pair of footsteps going up the staircase that led to the hallway his room broke off of. 

“You didn’t answer when I called you.” Tsukishima leaned on the doorframe in the cool way in which only people like him could do. His voice sounded neutral and to anyone else’s untrained eyes his face was the same as ever; unreadable and expressionless. But Yamaguchi didn’t spend most of his life growing up with this boy to not be able to read him like his favorite book. He had been unknowingly studying his best friends expressions and mannerisms ever since they met, well versed enough in the language of Tsukishima Kei that if he wanted he could translate to others what he was really thinking. But he never did, keeping his deciphering to himself. It was a code only Yamaguchi could crack, and although it may have been selfish, he wanted to keep it to himself, locked away in his heart for safe keeping. 

“Sorry, Tsukki! I’ve been sleeping almost the whole day.” Yamaguchi laughed briefly at himself, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand while doing so. 

“So I can tell.” Tsukishima nodded his head upwards, a handless acknowledgement. Yamaguchi quickly turned around to look into his mirror, and of course his hair was a mess. His cowlicks were exceedingly unruly without the time to at least somewhat tame them. Yamaguchi’s face turned red as he tried to flatten down his hair but it was no use. Not that it mattered, he had woken up beside Tsukishima multiple times throughout their shared sleepovers. It was nothing new yet Yamaguchi still felt slightly embarrassed. 

“Everyone was worried.” Tsukishima walked over to his best friend’s desk chair, sliding it out and seating himself there as if he had done it a million times before (which, although Yamaguchi didn’t keep count, he probably had). Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima through the mirror. His hands were fiddling with his hoodie strings but his eyes held an expression Yamaguchi hadn’t seen in a while. 

It was one of concern. He could feel his heart clench at the thought of him being worried, not used to Tsukishima ever displaying such an emotion. The blond had never been the one to kiss the scrapes and bruises Yamaguchi had collected when spending time with him, instead the type to offer a hand to stand up after the fall. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be okay-”

“Will you, though?” Yamaguchi paused at Tsukishima’s response, “This has been happening more often and it’s been getting worse.”

“I know, but-”

“Just,” a look of concern flashed across the blond’s face once more, “just be careful.” Yamaguchi couldn’t help but offer a small smile in response. 

“Okay, I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is my first multi-chapter fic so I hope you enjoy! I will try to post a new chapter around every week but I can't promise anything as I am a college student. This work is something very close to my heart so I hope you like reading this as much as I love writing it! Also, I apologize that this chapter was pretty short. The next chapter should be longer!
> 
> Comments, kudos, constructive criticism, and all that jazz is always appreciated :)  
> ~ Mocha
> 
> ★Find me either on my [writing tumblr](https://mokuhchi-manuscripts.tumblr.com/) or my [main](https://creativiteaa.tumblr.com/)!★
> 
> NO


End file.
